


(not so) silent night

by mmmcow



Series: SingJiBoYooh-niverse [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Smut, Some Fluff, i dont know how else to tag this, they love each other! that's it!, we love healthy poly things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmcow/pseuds/mmmcow
Summary: ot4 takes advantage of a night alone
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: SingJiBoYooh-niverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187384
Comments: 36
Kudos: 203





	(not so) silent night

The tv casts a warm glow on the living room. It is a quiet night, something uncharacteristic for the four girls on the couch. 

As the credits of the film roll, Minji sighs. She’s content. She sits on one end of the couch with Bora half draped on her lap, and she looks over at the other end of the couch where Siyeon is leaning back into a more than half asleep Yoohyeon, pressing her into the armrest. Her heart squeezes at the sight. 

It’s dark out and the city looks quiet from the little she can see. A car honks on some street below, so far from the peace and warmth of the dorm. 

A nail gently scraping under her chin brings Minji back. Bora is looking up at her, eyes wide.

The look in Bora’s eyes threatens to disturb the calmness that had settled into Minji’s bones. They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, silently calculating the possibilities ahead of them.

So she leans down, tentatively, pressing her lips against Bora’s. It’s an awkward angle at best, but Bora does her best to lean up, keeping a hand on Minji’s neck, pulling her down to her mouth. 

Siyeon rests her eyes as she lounges back comfortably into Yoohyeon. She makes a nice bed, Siyeon thinks. But when she notices the barely there sounds of Minji and Bora testing the water she looks and stares for a moment. It’s a soft kiss. Bora’s fingers scrape the back of Minji’s neck, pulling her into a deeper kiss that, even from her angle, Siyeon can tell Minji smiles into. 

Siyeon runs her hands up Yoohyeon’s legs, jostling one slightly to rouse her.

“What?” she says a little too loudly. She blinks slowly, shifting under the weight of Siyeon pressing into her. It’s half comforting, half annoying at this point. She groans as she shifts under the weight, stretching best she can, and reacquainting herself with the faintly lit room. When did the movie end? What time–

She goes quiet when she sees Bora shifting to sit up and straddle Minji’s lap. Her eyes stick to Bora’s strong thighs as she holds herself up, hovering. _Fuck_. 

Minji glances over at her, catching her eyes. She smiles sweetly at Yoohyeon for just a moment before Bora tugs at her collar and pulls her back into a more fervent kiss. “You know she likes to watch,” she mumbles into Minji’s lips, now slipping her tongue into the kiss. 

Yoohyeon feels her face tint red, but it’s true. Her eyes stay trained on the way their lips press together, the way Bora keeps Minji’s shirt collar balled in her fist. 

Her attention turns back to the girl laying on her as her weight shifts off of her for a moment as she turns over to face Yoohyeon. “Good morning,” Siyeon jokes, leaning into Yoohyeon’s front. 

“Shut up,” Yoohyeon groans back with a slight smile. She raises her arms, closes her eyes, and stretches, urging the sleep from her body. When she opens her eyes, she sees Siyeon grinning back at her. 

“Do you ever actually make it through a whole movie?”

“Maybe I would if you didn’t make me your couch and block half the screen.”

Siyeon laughs. Yoohyeon can’t help but smile back at the way Siyeon’s whole face lights up, from her lips to her cheeks to her eyes. She’s beautiful, Yoohyeon thinks. The older girl pushes her into the soft corner of the couch and leans forward, half laying on Yoohyeon once more. 

“Oh, so I shouldn’t do this anymore?” Siyeon teases. Her eyes dart down to the lips that are mere inches from her own. 

Yoohyeon rolls her eyes and kisses her. It’s easy with Siyeon. Everything is easy with her. 

Their mouths move against each other with gentle, but consistent pressure. Yoohyeon sighs. Kissing Siyeon makes her think of way back when they would all kiss each other experimentally back in the debut days. Back when it was smuggled soju and late nights at the dorm with just the five girls, back before everything felt complete. They would kiss each other with far too many giggles in between, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and excitement. Back before all this became whatever it is now between the four of them. 

Meanwhile, Bora is losing patience with the soft kisses Minji gives. How does she never lose control, never lose patience? It’s infuriating, really. Bora drops her hips down into the other girl’s lap and runs her hands over Minji’s front. She grins when Minji pulls her close more roughly, knowing her hips and hands are having the desired effect.

Minji isn’t stupid. She knew from the first brush of her lips against Bora’s things would escalate. She’s a lot to handle, the dancer, but the weight on her lap isn’t unwelcome. Minji secretly likes her roughness. It’s never hard to read what Bora wants, but she’s still _a lot_. The restless hands tracing patterns from her collarbones to her abdomen burn of desire and it makes her breath hitch.

A burst of laughter interrupts her thoughts. 

Both Minji and Bora turn to look at the other two who have their eyes closed, heads thrown back, laughing. God knows at what, Minji thinks. She couldn’t hear whatever they were joking about before, if they even said anything at all. Sometimes those two just cracked themselves up with a look.

As the two laughing girls settle down, still stifling giggles, there’s a moment where all four turn to look at each other. Minji takes in the sight of Siyeon mostly laid out on Yoohyeon and sees the excitement crackling between them. Those two are good for each other. They’re both so easy to mesh with, so it’s no wonder they became quick friends. 

No one has to say anything at all as they take each other in. The silent check-in is enough to know they are all on the same page, and so Minji pulls Bora back into a slow, deep kiss. 

Siyeon leans into Yoohyeon and just rests with her head on the girl’s chest, watching the older two start to get more handsy. She feels Yoohyeon’s fingers run through her hair and play with the baby hairs at the nape of her neck distractedly.

Yoohyeon really does love this. She feels so loved with her best friend pressed into her, watching the other two. She feels lucky to be able to do this, to let the rest of the world melt away as Siyeon’s hands trail up her sides. 

The view before them is hot. Even though Minji tends to keep some semblance of calm, Yoohyeon can tell how turned on she by the way she looks at the girl on her lap, by the way her hands are starting to inch up her (stupid, irresistible) thighs. 

Siyeon _likes_ sharing Bora, not that Bora is “hers,” but it’s hot to see how she makes even Minji’s breath quicken. She loves the way Bora moves her hips, light enough to tease, but firm enough to beg whoever is under them to grab her. She knows how it feels to be under them.

Bora knows they’re watching. She doesn’t mind putting on a show, and so she pushes Minji into the backrest of the couch with one hand, earning a playful grin from the older girl. She starts moving her hips, giving Minji a lighthearted lapdance. When she throws her head back and trails fingers down her own neck and down her chest, Siyeon lets out a flirtatious wolf whistle. 

“Oh, yes baby, yeah!” Siyeon and Bora both break into laughter at the joke, finding themselves absolutely hilarious despite the countless times they’ve yelled that at each other over the years. 

Bora continues her lapdance, looking down at Minji with comically intense eyes, grinning maniacally. Minji eyes squint as she laughs, easily amused by the shenanigans. She really does love these idiots. 

She lets Bora do her thing, enjoying the laughter it draws from the younger two girls. But the flush in her cheeks is obvious and she feels the need to _touch_. Her hands start to slide up Bora’s thighs with more intention, feeling the muscles tensing below taut skin. It earns her a breathy exhale from Bora. It’s easy to make the dancer switch back to being serious. 

Siyeon feels Yoohyeon’s hips buck slightly under her, unintentionally. She leans up to look at Yoohyeon biting her lip, breath quickening. 

Yoohyeon keeps watching, and her hips raise again under the weight of Siyeon as her eyes stay trained on the way Minji’s fingers work to undo the button of Bora’s shorts. She really wasn’t expecting this tonight, especially not after watching _High School Musical_ of all things. But here she is, body reacting to the now earnest desire between Bora and Minji. Her eyes trail up Bora’s body until she sees the pleading in her eyes for Minji to touch her. 

Siyeon’s hands on her cheek brings her back, and lips find hers immediately. Siyeon licks into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Yoohyeon feels her own arousal tighten in her stomach. While this easily could have been a relaxing night, she is past the point of just joking around between chaste kisses. 

Siyeon’s a good kisser. She’s consistent with the pressure and easily sets the pace. Yoohyeon likes not having to think as their lips move together. Siyeon is predictable and steady and it makes her want to feel consumed. 

Hips move beneath Siyeon’s body. She knows Yoohyeon gets squirmy and needy as soon as she wants to be touched, and honestly it’s cute. 

Siyeon runs her hand from Yoohyeon’s sternum, down her abdomen, and only stops when her fingers hook into Yoohyeon’s waistband. “Do you want–”

“Yeah, in,” Yoohyeon breaths as she scrambles to undo the tie of her sweatpants. 

Siyeon holds Yoohyeon’s gaze as she slips her hand into her underwear. The trust between them is obvious as Siyeon runs her fingers through Yoohyeon’s folds before pressing one finger at her entrance. She lets her tilt her hips to take the finger, and adds a second when she pulls out. 

Yoohyeon exhales, reveling in the pleasure. “Fuck… you can–” She moves her thigh and Siyeon takes the hint, slotting it between her own and grinding down. 

They didn’t tend to do this as much, just the two of them. It feels nice to have Siyeon’s fingers fill her. It’s different. Usually they preferred to spend alone time in the studio or gaming, but this… this is nice, too. Really nice. 

She’s not as rough as Bora or as gentle as Minji, and she works with a different rhythm. Again, it’s nice. It’s even nicer with Siyeon starting to grind her hips against her thigh. Siyeon’s hand never falters, never loses its pace, despite the pleasure that starts to show on her face. 

Yoohyeon looks over to the other side of the couch as Bora gets up to shed her shorts and underwear. It’s a little baffling how quickly she is back on Minji’s lap. She watches as Bora takes Minji’s hand and slips it between her legs. She lets out a shaky breath as she leans forward to rest her head on Minji’s shoulder and starts to move her hips. 

At the sight, Yoohyeon brings her own hand between her legs, under Siyeon’s hand that, _fuck_ , is relentlessly working her towards an orgasm. She can’t quite see Minji’s hand, but she knows how it feels, and she rubs firm circles around her own clit. Minji looks beautiful like this, fully immersed in the pleasure of pleasuring Bora. Even Bora, _stupid babo Bora_ , makes Yoohyeon’s hips jerk. It’s not so often that she gets to see Bora like this, not teasing or giving a performance, but just vulnerable and needy. 

“Kiss me.” Siyeon turns Yoohyeon’s head and catches her lips in a kiss that Yoohyeon eagerly gives into. God, her fingers feel good. Despite the tension building in her tummy, she feels relaxed like this, loving the way Siyeon grinds in time with the curl of her fingers. 

As Minji brings her thumb up to rub at her clit, Bora sits up and grabs onto Minji’s forearm. “I don’t… I don’t want to come yet.” 

“Oh? Long night planned?” Minji jokes, but slowing down the pumping of her fingers. 

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since this… since all of us…” Her voice trails off. She has a deathgrip on Minji’s arm and grinds into her palm. She keeps her head bowed down, knowing that if she looks over at the other side of the couch she’ll lose control. 

Lips brush over Yoohyeon’s neck and she shudders. She’s always been sensitive to touch, especially when she’s close like she is now. Then teeth graze against her before Siyeon bites down, not quite hard enough to hurt or leave a terribly obvious mark. Regardless, Yoohyeon gasps at the sensation and breaks a slight smile. Usually it was Bora who wanted to mark her up, to make it impossible to forget who fucked her. Siyeon’s not harsh like that, but she’ll probably bring it up later, wordlessly teasing her with fingers lightly pressing on the mark. 

Yoohyeon knows how the so-called “unnie line” plays by themselves sometimes when she’s isn’t around. She wonders if they _like_ seeing her like this, blissed out with sweat starting to form as Siyeon grinds against her. Maybe they want to toy with her, to see her come undone. Maybe they’ve even talked about fucking her together before, getting off on the idea. She lets out a shameless groan at the thought and tightens around Siyeon’s fingers. 

Bora pushes herself off Minji’s shoulder as they both look over at the sound. Fuck. Bora smirks, she loves seeing Yoohyeon like this. Something about the tall girl just… Bora isn’t sure what it is exactly but she knows she likes seeing her desperate and ruined. 

“God, she’s already gone,” Bora says, partially to tease Minji, but loud enough for Yoohyeon to hear. She knows how sensitive the girl is to teasing, to feeling mildly humiliated. She’s too nice to be the center of attention all the time, and it makes her fussy when she knows they’re all watching her like this. 

Siyeon glances over her shoulder at Bora and Minji, smirking. Yoohyeon can’t be far from finishing judging by the way she pulses around Siyeon’s fingers. She’s practically dripping and it only makes Siyeon push into her harder, while still trying to relieve the pressure between her own thighs on Yoohyeon’s. It’s difficult with Yoohyeon flexing her thigh in pleasure and then releasing. She shifts, though, trying to let Minji and Bora see more of the restlessly squirmy girl beneath her. 

Yoohyeon manages to open her eyes to look over at the others. Bora grinds against Minji’s fingers while staring at… Yoohyeon’s not really sure where exactly Bora is looking, if she’s just dazed out, or if she’s trying to see Siyeon’s fingers between her legs. Minji’s eyes meet Yoohyeon’s and stay there, burning.

“Baby, you’re being such a good girl for us,” Minji coos.

Bora’s body jerks at that, even though it’s not directed at her. She sees how it makes Yoohyeon arch up and close her eyes, still being taken by Siyeon’s fingers. Siyeon’s fingers that always feel _so good_ , not unlike the ones filling her that, _fuck_ , keep hitting that spot. 

“Fuck, Minji… I’m–” Bora’s words cut off as Minji brings her thumb back up to press at her clit while her other hand digs nails into her hips, keeping her from jerking away. 

It’s all too much and Bora feels a wave of heat flush over her. She comes with a loud whine, and her grip on Minji’s forearm tightens harshly as she grinds herself into her hand. So much for holding off. Bora can’t help the way her walls pulse around Minji’s fingers.

Her legs twitch slightly as she pulls Minji’s hand away from her center before all the aftershocks are through. She slumps into Minji, kissing her neck lazily while catching her breath. 

The sounds of desperation coming from the younger two beg for her attention, but she stays still for a moment, recovering with her nose buried in the crook of Minji’s neck. Minji’s hands trail up her spine, soothing. But when Bora finally sits up a bit, she can see the desire in Minji’s eyes as she stares at the others. 

It’s impossible to tear her eyes away once she looks as well. Yoohyeon just looks blissed out as hell and it messes with Bora’s brain. She shouldn’t find her so attractive. That’s her _roommate_ , of like, eight years at this point. Being attracted to Minji makes sense, she’s got that weird mix of playful and controlled that just works for her. But Yoohyeon? She’s so lanky and clumsy and kind of stupid and _fuck_ she looks so pretty arching into Siyeon, letting herself be taken like that. 

And Siyeon… well that was inevitable. Bora’s not even jealous watching her, just in awe of how she’s so steady and calm and forceful all at the same time. She’s always so attentive, not like Bora who selfishly grinds into Minji despite having just finished.

Minji doesn’t actually care that Bora is rocking her hips slowly into her lap. It doesn’t matter. She just wants to see Yoohyeon come undone, and watch how Siyeon is such a comforting presence. She’s good at this; she takes good care of their puppy. 

Yoohyeon’s legs suddenly tense and Minji knows she’s coming around Siyeon’s fingers. She hears a choked breath before a deep groan and can only imagine the way Yoohyeon’s bangs stick to her forehead and her mouth stays parted, silently working through the rest of her orgasm. 

Siyeon slowly leans back to look at the girl beneath her as she gently pulls her hand away. Before she can really appreciate the sight, she feels Bora launch herself across the couch to pull her away from Yoohyeon. 

Bora shares a smirk with Siyeon as she comes around to guide Siyeon with a hand on her chest backwards towards Minji. The world spins around them for just a moment as they share a look that says _I’ll get to you later_. 

Bora immediately straddles Yoohyeon’s lap and captures her lips. Her hips move deliciously, grinding down into Yoohyeon while slipping her tongue into the already searing kiss, not letting Yoohyeon catch her breath. She smiles at the desperate and overwhelmed noises Yoohyeon makes.

Siyeon turns to face Minji who immediately brings her hand to her mouth. She swirls her tongue hungrily around Siyeon’s digits, moaning as she tastes Yoohyeon off of them. Her eyes close at the familiar taste. And soon another familiar taste is on her lips as Siyeon kisses her deep and slow. It’s a major change of pace from the desperate, nipping kisses Bora was giving her. 

“Do you want to watch?” Minji asks when she sees Bora straddling Yoohyeon out of the corner of her eye. 

“You don’t want me to touch you?”

“I can wait,” she responds. Siyeon’s eyes are blown black and Minji knows she was probably pretty close to finishing from the way she was grinding on Yoohyeon’s thigh. 

Siyeon flips and eases her back into Minji’s front, angling them towards the other side of the couch. Minji’s hands are one of her favorite things. They’re soft and move with purpose no matter what Minji is doing. They’re just good hands. And right now they’re massaging her collarbones, ghosting over the front of her shirt, coming back up under and squeezing at Siyeon’s breasts. 

Her hips buck impatiently when Minji starts teasing circles around her nipples and tugging on them lightly. But she just sighs and presses herself into Minji, knowing it is worth the wait. It doesn’t take long, really, for Minji to drop one hand into her underwear. 

“Oh,” Minji exhales as she realizes just how dripping wet Siyeon is. “She’s fun to play with, isn’t she?” She smiles and nibbles on Siyeon’s ear as she works her fingers in small circles, working her back up to a harder pressure as they watch Yoohyeon and Bora.

“She took three,” Siyeon replies, forcing her eyes to stay open despite her sensitivity. Minji says nothing but pushes two fingers in, curling immediately. 

Bora pulls away from the girl under her for a moment, eyebrows raised. She’s being a brat and Bora loves it, but she’s honestly surprised. Yoohyeon usually doesn’t take that many, especially not from Siyeon whose fingers stretch her more. No wonder she looks fucking spent. 

“Stop, I just came, I’m sensitive and tired.” She tries to wiggle out from under Bora, twisting her body to avoid her kisses. 

_Yeah, no shit_. “Me too, you’re just being whiny.” 

Yoohyeon scoffs. Everyone knows coming just makes Bora want more, whereas Yoohyeon gets like this sometimes, where she doesn’t want to be touched anymore at all.

Bora grins as she grabs Yoohyeon’s hands that are half attempting to push her off. When she tangles them together, she’s surprised to find wet fingers on her own. 

“What’s this? Did you touch yourself while Singnie fingered you?” 

Yoohyeon blushes at Bora’s dirty words and looks away. She’s too vulgar sometimes. The younger girl struggles, unable to get her arms free from Bora’s hold. “Yes. I like Siyeon, she lets me touch myself.”

Bora tries to meet Yoohyeon’s eyes, but the girl moves her head every time she gets close. It’s a stupid game and Bora’s tired of it already. “Hey... hey, look at me,” she says softly as she lets one of Yoohyeon’s hands go and brings it to her chin. She kisses her slowly, leading the tired girl’s mouth with the fingers on her chin. 

This still isn’t quite what Yoohyeon wants, but this part is okay. She needs air, and maybe less skin touching hers, and for god’s sake for Bora’s hands to not be doing what they’re doing. She feels nails scrape down her abs before a hand dips into her pants. 

Bora can feel Yoohyeon’s ruined underwear as she runs a nail up over her clit. Yoohyeon shudders under her. “Well, if you like touching yourself so much, why don’t you do it now? Hmm? You said you like it.”

Yoohyeon pouts, whining at the idea. She’s always so sensitive after the first orgasm, needing time to just be for a bit, and Bora is all go go go. The dancer pushes her hips harder into her lap and leans into her body, entirely consuming and overwhelming. It’s a lot, and Yoohyeon resists once more, practically thrashing, though half-assed, to try to get Bora to stop being so damn much. 

“Hey, shh, shh,” Bora says as she holds her head steady. She knows this is mostly an act on Yoohyeon’s part. If she really wanted Bora to fuck off she would say something. “Don’t you want to be good for your unnies? Minji and Siyeon, they’re watching…” Bora’s hand snakes around to Yoohyeon’s neck and presses before turning her head to look at the others. 

Yoohyeon moans, eyes falling to Siyeon’s legs, and up, seeing Minji’s hand moving under her pants. She closes her eyes and feels a pulse of arousal go to her core. Minji keeps her mouth by Siyeon’s ear, but her eyes are on Yoohyeon, intense and unwavering.

The fingers curling into Siyeon speed up as Minji also tweaks her nipple, which makes Siyeon arch. Minji likes watching Yoohyeon from this distance. She’s so visibly sensitive, but she also gets off on being told what to do and how to do it. She watches as Bora makes Yoohyeon take her pants off and then she slowly brings a hand down to her own center, eyes closed. Yoohyeon tenses when she touches herself even though it’s barely a brush over her underwear. Minji knows she can handle it, they’ve played similar games before. 

She lets Bora kiss her again–deep, slow kisses with tongue. Yoohyeon keeps touching herself, but with barely any pressure, just one finger slowly up and down. Yoohyeon shudders with every stroke over her clit. Her mouth goes slack and Bora bites into her lip. 

The touching doesn’t feel _bad_ per se, but she knows she’s not going to come again, at least not like this, and it’s just kind of cruel. “Bora,” Yoohyeon says as she moves her mouth away. “I don’t really like it, I–”

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to.” Bora pulls her wrist up and leans back on her lap. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” She doesn’t always push Yoohyeon hard. With Siyeon, sometimes. With Siyeon pushing her? Absolutely. But with Yoohyeon it’s different and she doesn’t want to push her further, especially not without talking about it first. Tonight definitely wasn’t planned, and she doesn’t want Yoohyeon to feel forced into doing things just because it would earn her praise from everyone watching.

“No, I’m okay, I want to stay… I just need a minute.” 

“Okay.” Bora leans in close for just another moment to tease, “you’ll really do anything to hear us call you a good girl, won't you?”

Yoohyeon lets out a moan and digs her nails into Bora’s thighs. It’s kind of embarrassing how immediate and unfiltered her reaction to that always is. She wants to smack the smirk off of Bora’s smug little face. 

But Bora does give her a moment, keeping her weight hovering off the girl, and runs a soothing hand over Yoohyeon’s collarbones, her neck. She has a nice neck. A stupidly nice neck, and quite frankly it’s unfair that she wears chokers and collars as much as she does. She’d look pretty in one right now. “Can I kiss you?”

Yoohyeon nods and Bora wastes no time. She keeps a hand on her jaw, guiding her into the kiss. It’s slower than before, less intense. But hot and borderline teasing. Bora brings her other hand behind Yoohyeon’s neck and massages her fingers into her hair. She shifts, trying to allow Siyeon to see the way their mouths move against each other.

And Siyeon does see. She wonders if they ever do this at night before bed. Bora likes her kisses, and she’ll take them from anyone who will give them. It’s not like herself and Minji don’t sometimes end up falling asleep between lazy kisses in the early hours of the morning. But knowing Bora she probably does something silly like not letting Yoohyeon up to her bunk before paying the toll of kisses. 

Siyeon wants to laugh at her own joke, but Minji’s palm suddenly starts pressing on her clit as her fingers curl deliciously inside her. Her orgasm surprises her and hits like a truck. She cants her hips up into Minji’s palm and rides it out with her eyes shut and head pressing back into Minji.

Bora loves how Siyeon sounds when she comes. She’s not super loud, but she lets out a string of “ah, ah, ah’s” and the occasional moan that just makes Bora feel insane. She kisses Yoohyeon harder as she listens, and she feels her hips start to grind against the younger girl again, quickly amping back up into an overwhelming presence that Yoohyeon fights.

Minji pulls her hands away from Siyeon and starts tracing her collarbones with light fingers, soothing her as she comes down from release. The other two are laughing and practically wrestling when Bora clearly goes in to bite the younger girl’s neck, and Yoohyeon’s hand gives Bora’s bare thigh a sharp smack. 

“Minji, she’s being difficult!” Bora whines. 

“Well, you’re being kind of mean,” Minji laughs in response. She eases Siyeon into sitting up and says to her, “go take your girl.” 

Siyeon stands up from the couch and leans down to wrap her arms around Bora’s torso from behind before swinging her playfully off Yoohyeon’s lap. The smaller girl lets out a piercing, surprised scream and Siyeon giggles into the back of her neck. 

Bora lets her legs stretch out and her feet find the ground. Siyeon keeps her arms wrapped around her, one arm around her waist and one around her chest, so that she can’t escape the playful nips at her ears. Bora tries to escape by bending over, but Siyeon bends with her, both of them laughing so much it’s hard to breathe. This is what love feels like, Bora thinks.

Unfortunately for Siyeon, Bora expresses her love mostly in bites. She’s able to lean over enough to dig her teeth into the arm across her chest. Siyeon yelps at the feeling, but then drops her voice low and whispers into Bora’s ear, hoping the other two can’t hear. “If you behave maybe we can do something else you like later. Alone.” 

The tone makes Bora shudder. It could be anything, really. She likes lots of things Siyeon does to her. Maybe she wants to use a strap. Regardless, an immediate calm washes over her at that voice. She stops struggling against the arms that hold her tight. She likes when Siyeon takes control. They’re pretty even, they both like to be in control sometimes, and taken other times. But she also knows Siyeon saw how she toyed with Yoohyeon, and it might be fun to have Siyeon repay the favor on the younger girl’s behalf. Make her take something until she’s oversensitive and spent. _God, please be a strap_ , Bora thinks. 

As those two stand and mess around, Yoohyeon crawls over to Minji and into her lap. Even though her skin burned with the way Bora touched her, still so sensitive after Siyeon, she could never get enough Minji. Ever. 

Yoohyeon burrows into Minji’s neck, reveling in the safety of that spot. Minji runs soothing hands over her back, her shoulders, her arms. Everywhere. 

“That was a lot, hmm?”

Yoohyeon just hums back, not moving. 

“You okay?”

“Mmhmm. Better than okay.”

Minji lets out a laugh. She’d call Yoohyeon cheesy if she wasn’t ten times worse herself. 

The weight of Bora crashing into the couch disrupts the calm. Siyeon had apparently just tossed the small girl and now both of them squeal with laughter. Minji can’t help but smile. She likes seeing their playfulness, even if it comes with the danger of flailing limbs and piercing screams. They’re not as sensitive as the girl in her lap, and definitely not as patient as herself. It’s all push and pull and roughness and laughter with them, and it’s perfect. 

Siyeon stays standing, gazing down at Bora. She looks small like this, legs curled into her chest and smiling with a glint of naughtiness in her eye. Pushing Bora around is fun, and part of Siyeon wants Minji to see how well the small girl behaves for her. 

It’s all for fun. Siyeon and Bora just match each other. Sometimes they like the give and take, the power dynamics. But it’s not just that, it’s also the way that Siyeon has never had to question the love that Bora radiates off her. It’s the way that they can look at each other and everything else stops mattering. It’s the way Siyeon feels pure love when Bora softens and cuddles into her when they’re alone at night. It’s some soulmate level bullshit, and Siyeon loves every second of it.

But right now the tension from the eye contact makes Siyeon’s mouth water. Bora’s silently daring her to do something, to make her behave. So she leans over Bora and runs a finger through her wetness since she’s so exposed like this. Bora stays quiet, biting back a moan she’d normally let everyone here. “Be good,” Siyeon reminds her with a whisper. She barely registers the way Minji’s eyes are glued to them. 

Siyeon pulls away and moves to sit next to Minji. Bora immediately follows and settles between her legs, kneeling. 

Siyeon runs a teasing hand up Minji’s thigh and leans into her ear. “Isn’t it your turn, princess?”

Minji lets out an airy laugh at the nickname, but the hands massaging Yoohyeon become more firm with need. Siyeon and Bora clearly have their own little schtick going on, and it would be nice to get some release.

Siyeon hooks her fingers into the side of Minji’s pants, and Bora, so in sync with her, taps Yoohyeon’s leg and nods for her to kneel as well. Both girls take the hint, Yoohyeon slides off Minji’s lap to match Bora’s position as Minji manages to take off her pants and underwear. Siyeon presses a kiss to the underside of Minji’s ear right where she’s sensitive.

She smiles at the sensation, but breaks away to lean forward on her knees to kiss Yoohyeon who waits so patiently between her legs. This is nice, Minji thinks. She loves the pretty girl in front of her, and the way her hands are massaging bare thighs makes Minji feel flustered. 

“Are you comfortable?” 

“Mmm,” Yoohyeon hums back in affirmation into the kiss. 

Next to them, Siyeon leans back and runs a hand through Bora’s hair, staring her down. Bora’s eyes light up at her–she wants this, she _wants_ to be on her knees for Siyeon.

A moan brings their attention back over to Minji whose head is bowed, hair curtaining herself and Yoohyeon. When she leans back they see Yoohyeon’s fingers barely skirting through Minji’s folds. 

“Someone’s ready… Does that feel good?” Siyeon says with raised eyebrows. She doesn’t expect an answer; Minji rarely talks through her own pleasure. 

Bora bites back a teasing comment, knowing that Siyeon wants her to be quiet and good as a part of their little game. 

Minji huffs out a laugh, trying to ignore the heat pooling in her stomach. “I’ve already waited for all three of you.” Her cheeks are flushed and she leans down to kiss Yoohyeon.

The younger girl pulls her fingers away when Minji kisses her. They stay like that for a moment, savoring the anticipation. Yoohyeon pulls away briefly, turning to look at the two beside them. She can’t quite hear what Siyeon whispers into Bora’s ear, but they both laugh and Bora’s face tints pink. Siyeon pulls Bora into a searing kiss, much dirtier than before, and Bora palms at Siyeon’s pants with need. 

It’s kind of endearing to see Bora like this. Siyeon looks relaxed and in control, leaning over to kiss the smaller girl between her legs. She has a hand on Bora’s shoulder, and when Siyeon pulls away from the kiss to tease, Bora looks desperate in her attempt to chase her lips, held down by the firm hand. 

It’s easy to fall in love with Siyeon. Impossible not to, maybe. But Bora? Yoohyeon can’t fathom being in love with _Bora_. With crazy, over-energetic Bora. So why does she feel like _this_ looking at her? She wants to hate her a little bit at least, but it’s hard. It’s hard to hate her when she smiles like that and when she laughs her stupid chicken laugh, and it’s certainly hard to hate her when she kisses like that. 

It’s even harder for Yoohyeon to believe she hates Bora when she goes soft for Siyeon like this. Bora doesn’t let her act drop as much when they’re alone, but Yoohyeon still gets to see it here. There’s almost always some sort of playful wall up between herself and Bora, some rough game that masks the feelings, and after the rare moments of genuine softness, things feel awkward and quiet in an unfamiliar way. They’re too different, that’s all. So why, then, are they both kneeling here, craving affection and praise?

Minji slumps down on the couch and pushes her hips towards Yoohyeon, taking her out of her thoughts. “Baby, please,” she pleads breathlessly. Her hands restlessly rub over Yoohyeon’s arms that lay in her lap. 

Yoohyeon turns to look at Minji and sees the absolute need in her eyes. She wastes no time in leaning in to kiss her thighs, spreading her open, and finally licking a firm, hot stroke against Minji’s core. _God, she tastes good_. Yoohyeon settles comfortably, keeping her mouth right where Minji needs it. Minji doesn’t need the teasing or the games to get off, and Yoohyeon quickly finds a pattern that makes her groan. 

It’s not long before she hears the shuffling out of pants, soft giggles, and then a soft, “oh,” from Siyeon. 

Siyeon keeps a hand woven into Bora’s hair as she begins to eat her out. She’s too good at this, really. Wanting to stay grounded, Siyeon reaches over to find Minji’s hand and threads their fingers together. 

Minji doesn’t react more than soft squeezes to the hand. Her eyes are shut and she’s barely keeping back soft moans as she subtly grinds into Yoohyeon. Siyeon looks down at her best friend between Minji’s legs. _She’s so fucking whipped_. Normally she’d tease Yoohyeon about it, but she does enough of that in private.

“Puppy, that feels so good, you’re being so good.” Minji manages to open her eyes and regain some semblance of composure, urging the younger girl on. She turns to Siyeon, glances quickly between her thighs where Bora kneels, and stares right into Siyeon’s eyes hungrily, knowing that Bora is devastatingly good at this. She whispers, “Does she feel good, pup?” 

Siyeon is slightly taken aback for a fraction of a second. She tightens the hand in Bora’s hair, tugging firmly. It’s odd to balance the act with Bora with Minji calling her that. It’s really the only time Minji ever uses any sort of hierarchical language. Hell, she doesn’t even care about age dynamics. But Siyeon also sees the pink blush that paints her cheeks when she says it, clearly getting off on it. She’d be lying if she didn’t feel a rush of heat at the pet name, too. But she also knows Bora _wants_ her to be in control right now. 

Bora pulls away from Siyeon’s center, risking reprimand and a reminder to behave. Siyeon raises an eyebrow at her and opens her mouth to say something when Bora turns to run soft fingers through Yoohyeon’s hair. 

“Yooh…”

Yoohyeon grunts unappreciatively. Can’t she see she’s busy–

“Yooh, kiss me. Please,” Bora whines breathlessly. 

Yoohyeon pulls back slightly and Bora pulls her into a needy kiss with her hand on the back of the younger girl’s neck. It’s a filthy kiss, wet with Minji and Siyeon on their tongues. They both moan into it, not breaking away. Bora rubs her legs together, chasing friction she can’t find. 

Yoohyeon leans in further towards Bora, pressing their mouths together harshly, teeth knocking. She wants more, she wants to press Bora into the carpet, climb over her, and just claim her mouth. 

Minji’s face burns at the sight and she brings a hand down to her center. Without taking her eyes off Yoohyeon and Bora, she easily slides two fingers into herself. “Fuck…”

Yoohyeon breaks apart from Bora at the sound. Part of her wants to ravage Bora, to play their stupid, aggressive game with bruised lips and nipping teeth, tasting the other two girls. But _Minji_. Yoohyeon moves back to her place between Minji’s knees and gently urges her fingers to slide out before replacing them with her own and rolling her clit with her tongue. 

Shameless moans and noises leave Minji’s mouth. Siyeon can’t help but watch. Minji is so open like this, so open to pleasure. It’s less of a game for her than for the others, and the noises make Siyeon’s stomach tighten right as she feels Bora’s tongue against her, moving with renewed vigor. 

Yoohyeon feels entirely consumed with Minji’s thighs around her head. She feels one heel pressing into her back, warning her not to leave again. Minji’s walls start to squeeze more tightly around the slender fingers, and Yoohyeon feels slickness dripping into her palm and pooling there, spreading onto her chin as she licks hard against Minji.

It’s not long before Minji comes hard and silently, holding her breath as Yoohyeon keeps her fingers deep, massaging the sensitive part of her walls, working her through her orgasm. It’s intense and all her muscles tense with the struggle to stay still. 

As soon as the waves of pleasure start to subside, she grabs Yoohyeon’s wrist, slowly pulls her fingers away from her now oversensitive core, and brings her hand to her mouth. She licks up Yoohyeon’s wrist, to her palm, and up to the fingers that she takes into her mouth as Yoohyeon climbs up to straddle her lap. 

When she’s satisfied with cleaning off her fingers, Minji cradles Yoohyeon’s head softly before licking up her chin and into her mouth. It’s hot and downright filthy, but also gentle like a _thank you_ , like an _I love you_. 

Minji has to pull back, barely able to breathe. She feels Siyeon’s thighs shaking next to her, clearly close from the little “ah, ah’s” she lets out. 

“Kiss her.” Minji says, looking from Yoohyeon’s parted, glossy lips to Siyeon who stares down at Bora. 

Yoohyeon leans over, holding her weight with a hand on Siyeon’s shoulder. Siyeon swipes her tongue across Yoohyeon’s lip and tastes Minji. She keeps a hand in Bora’s hair, still pulling just enough to know Bora is rubbing her thighs together and soaking wet. With Bora running a final firm stroke from her entrance to her clit, Siyeon comes, gasping into Yoohyeon’s mouth. 

Yoohyeon pulls away and kisses Minji lightly as Bora scrambles up to kiss Siyeon. She straddles her and presses a searing kiss against her lips. They stay like this for a while, catching their breath. It’s soft and quiet with wandering hands and plenty of kisses. Siyeon breaks the silence.

“Do your knees hurt? Do you need to stretch?”

Bora shakes her head, proud of her endurance for this kind of thing. 

“Here, stand up. I don’t want you to be sore.” Siyeon says anyways. They both get up, stretching stiff legs. Siyeon hugs Bora and whispers to her, “at least not from that.”

Bora’s mind goes numb at that, failing to come up with anything witty. Lee Siyeon will be the death of her. 

Yoohyeon simply rolls off of Minji’s lap and flops down on the couch, her legs still on Minji’s lap. 

“I’m not moving.”

Minji laughs and pats her legs playfully. This is fine with her. This is more than fine. 

“You guys don’t want to go again?” Siyeon asks. It’s a genuine question, but the answer is clear from the pathetic look of them. Yoohyeon stares at the backrest of the couch, mind and body spent. Minji smiles with her head stretched back to rest on the cushion. Yeah, they’re tapped out. 

Bora hugs Siyeon from behind, her forehead pressing into her shoulder. “Siyeon… please.” She wants whatever Siyeon has planned, and God, at this point it doesn’t matter if the other two want to watch, she just _needs_ it. She wants to feel that delicious ache between her legs and the thought of it makes her hips roll into Siyeon. 

Siyeon laughs and turns, picking Bora up as she does. Bora scream laughs, fake struggling out of her arms as Siyeon walks them towards Bora’s bedroom for what is sure to be a restless night. 

They’re like little kids sometimes, Minji thinks fondly. She rubs soft hands over Yoohyeon’s legs, trying to keep her awake. 

“Time for bed, puppy.”

“Sleep here.”

Minji laughs and leans over, squishing her torso between the couch and Yoohyeon. “Nooo, sleep in bed. Come on.” She sits up and drags Yoohyeon with her, pushing the lanky girl up to her feet. 

The ache in Yoohyeon’s knees starts to fade once her legs are stretched out. Couch sex is anatomically difficult with four people and long legs. But it doesn’t matter anymore, not with Minji’s hand holding hers, guiding them to Minji’s room. 

“Shower?” Minji asks.

“Tomorrow.” Yoohyeon barely mumbles out. They can go to bed like this, who cares. 

Minji takes a long look at Yoohyeon. She’s so pretty. She’s so pretty Minji feels her heart skip a beat like the first time she saw her. She presses Yoohyeon against a wall, softly, and brings their lips together in an intimate, slow kiss. Yoohyeon exhales into it, completely present in the moment. 

“I love you.” Minji says. It’s easy to say. She doesn’t remember what it was like before she could say those words every time she felt so raw like this.

“I love you, too.” Yoohyeon whispers back, bringing her arms around Minji and nosing into her neck. 

They stay like that for a moment, aware of all the little noises that make up the silence of the night. The hum of the fridge, the errant car far below, the hum of the bathroom light. The even breaths on each other’s necks. 

Yoohyeon is in danger of falling asleep when Minji finally pulls away and leads them to bed for a dreamless night of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if this holds up to the last one i wrote, but I hope if you enjoyed that you got something out of this one as well. three cheers for siyeon showing up! 
> 
> I have a much longer piece in the planning stages right now.. It’s a college AU with all 7 members, bora pov, suayeon slow-ish burn with fluff and angst. Probably M rating for bits of adult content. I’m excited for it, I have literally no clue when I’ll actually write it out, but yeah if you have any opinions on that drop em in the comments! I'll probably either be 4 really really long chapters (one for each year) or I'll find some way to break it up further.


End file.
